


Compelling Evidence

by casual_distance



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Bisexual Dean, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Mild Gay Panic, Office Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the first time Dean has woken up with someone in his bed, but it’s the first time that someone has been a guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compelling Evidence

Dean woke with his face smashed into someone's neck, his arm slung over their waist, one of his legs jammed between theirs, pressed up against their ass beneath a sheet that lay low across their thighs. His head was pounding and his piece-of-shit air conditioner had quit working sometime in the night so it was sweltering in his room; everywhere they were pressed together was slick with sweat. With a groan, Dean rolled himself over onto his back and threw an arm across his eyes to block out the sun filtering in through his thin curtains. Dean kicked at the sheet, trying to push it off his body the rest of the way. The person in bed with him grunted in irritation at being jostled, and Dean froze.

He lifted his arm and twisted his head around to see that, yes, there _was_ a man in his bed, a quite naked one at that. Dean gaped and wondered just how drunk he’d gotten last night and who exactly he would have picked up and why would he have picked up someone _anyway_? He’d been hanging out with Cas the previous evening, he knew that much.

The man shifted onto his stomach, turning over to face Dean’s direction, eyes still closed and breathing still deep. Dean jerked his head back up to face the ceiling- because the man he’d brought home with him _was_ Cas. Dean sucked in a deep breath and then another.

He wracked his brain trying to figure out how he’d gone from drinking contest with Cas to gay sex with Cas, but the night was a blank. Dean licked his lips and shifted his hips to test for soreness, but his ass was pain-free. So if anything had happened that night (and Dean knew that it had, because his limbs had that looseness he only felt after a good orgasm) Dean hadn’t gone full gay. If he’d stuck his dick in Cas’s ass, then it was only kinda gay, right?

Dean groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, because Jesus, _really, Dean? Really?_ He could already hear Sam bitching at him for that particularly idiotic train of thought and resolved to never tell Sam. Or anyone.

A hand slapped down on Dean’s chest and he jumped. Stupidly he peered down at it before looking over to see Cas blinking sleepily at him from the one eye he’d cracked open. The other half of his face was still mashed into the pillow.

“I can hear you thinking from over here,” Cas said, his voice deep and rough with sleep. “Are you having your gay panic now?”

Dean rolled his eyes and sat up to pull the sheet back up over his body, feeling vulnerable now that Cas was awake. 

“I’m not into guys,” Dean groused.

Cas turned over onto his side and Dean couldn't help the way his gaze moved up the lines of his thighs, traced the divots of his hips, or the way his lips parted as he watched Cas's half hard dick go harder under his attention. 

“Really? ‘Cause I’m looking at some fair compelling evidence that says otherwise.”

Dean made a face at Cas over his shoulder as he continued to wrestle with the sheets. “Did you just quote Firefly at me in the middle of my gay panic?"

"Huh. Must not be much of a panic if you’re able to nitpick quotes. Don’t you dare cover me with those sheets. Why is it so hot in here anyway?”

Dean gave up his lame attempt at modesty and flopped back down on the bed. “My air conditioner sucks. And fuck you; Firefly is gold.”

Cas grunted, and Dean glanced at him to see that he had closed his eyes again. His mouth drifted open as he dozed off while Dean looked at him. Dean turned his head back to stare at the ceiling, because Cas had a point. Aside from the initial shock of waking up in bed with a man, Dean wasn’t really all that bothered by it. Not the man part anyway. The Cas part, however, was giving him a bit of difficulty, and Dean couldn’t pinpoint why exactly.

Cas grunted again and shifted, throwing his arm across Dean’s chest. Dean looked down at it, but made no effort to move it. Its weight was almost a comfort, something to ground himself with against his confusion. 

Dean had slept with friends before, and it wasn’t even like he and Cas were that close. They’d met in the cafeteria at work, standing in line and staring at the lame excuse for burgers that had been offered that day. Dean had lamented the fact that it was winter and the ground was covered in snow, because he would have loved to have gone home and grilled a good burger to remove the memory of the grey piece of meat on his tray. Cas had laughed, and they had ended up sitting together that day.

After a month or so, they ate lunch together as often as possible. That had graduated to meeting at a local bar after work on a regular basis. They didn’t talk outside work aside from the bar, but Dean found that he looked forward to seeing Cas in the evenings. He’d go and wait for Cas to see if he’d show up, and if he didn’t, Dean would nurse one more drink to give him time to arrive in case he was running late and then head home if he didn't show. 

And, okay, so Dean could say they were close. He spent more time with Cas than with anyone else except Sam and Charlie. Even still, the fact remained that they hadn’t exchanged phone numbers. Dean had thought about it, but every time he’d opened his mouth to ask, he felt himself freeze up. Cas had never asked for Dean’s phone number, and he found himself afraid that Cas would refuse and then-

No.

Dean wiped at his mouth as he stared wide-eyed at the ceiling.

_No,_ he thought. _Son of a bitch._

Cas’s arm shifted across his chest and then Cas was pressing his hand down against Dean’s sternum.

“Dean?”

Dean twisted his head to look at Cas. Cas lifted his head from the pillow to squint at him in return.

“Are you having some delayed reaction gay panic?”

“What?” Dean asked, his voice higher than usual.

Cas raised his eyebrows. “You’re breathing hard.” 

He slid his hand up Dean’s chest to cup his jaw and rub his thumb against Dean’s cheekbone. Cas held Dean’s gaze, and Dean looked back. His breathing slowed down and the tension in his muscles eased away. The worry creasing Cas’s forehead faded away the longer they looked at each other, the more Dean relaxed. 

Dean didn’t know who moved first, but suddenly they were kissing, hot, heavy, and open mouthed. Cas dug his fingers into the back of Dean’s neck, and Dean twisted onto his side to press his body against Cas’s. Cas made a hungry noise in the back of his throat, and Dean found himself on his back, Cas between his legs, pressing down against him. 

Dean broke the kiss with a moan, his head falling back as he spread his legs further so Cas could shift in between them to slot their cocks together and set up a rhythm that left Dean gasping. Dean moaned again as Cas’s cock slid against his, hot and wet with sweat and precome. He squeezed his eyes shut and dug his fingers into Cas’s back. He wound his legs around Cas’s to use Cas’s body for leverage as they thrust against each other. Cas sucked heavy kisses down Dean’s neck and across his shoulder, where he bit down causing to Dean swear. Dean fisted a hand in Cas’s hair and forced his head up so he could kiss Cas hard and hungry.

Cas shifted his weight and slid his hand down between their bodies to wrap it around both of their cocks and stroke them together. They both groaned at the same time and Dean jerked into Cas’s hand sharply. Cas pressed his face into Dean’s, panting heavily and gasping _Dean, Dean, Dean_ as if he knew no other words until he knew _please_ and then Dean was coming over Cas’s hand and onto his stomach. He raked his nails down Cas’s back, and Cas’s hiss turned into a long, low groan as he ground his hips down into Dean’s to ride out his own orgasm.

Cas pulled his hand out from between them and went boneless against Dean. Dean relaxed back into the bed and couldn’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed by the way his legs were still spread wide open, too enamored with the heat and weight of Cas against him. After his breathing evened out and his arms stopped trembling, he soothed his hands down Cas’s back, earning a low, pleased rumble.

After a long moment, Cas sighed and said, “My hand is covered in jizz.”

Dean laughed. “Just wipe it off on the bed; the sheets need to be washed anyway.”

Cas did, then tucked his hand under Dean, his palm still slightly damp against Dean’s shoulder. It was really too hot for them to be lying together, but Dean couldn’t help tightening his arms around Cas and closing his eyes. If this was going to be a one-time thing, Dean was going to enjoy it for all it was worth.

“Are you going to tell me what was bothering you?” Cas’s voice was soft and gentle. He had a way of pulling things from Dean, of getting Dean to talk even when he didn’t want to. Dean’s mother was the only other person who could do that. Sam and his dad tended to be antagonistic without realizing it, and Charlie merely waited him out with her infinite patience.

Dean let his hands wander over Cas’s back, tracing lines of muscle, while he considered what he wanted to say. He didn’t want to come across as needy or as if he was a goddamn thirteen year old girl pining for some crush she had. He also really didn’t want to tell Cas, because if Cas didn’t feel the same way, if this was just a one-time thing to him, then it was likely that he wouldn’t even be Dean’s friend if he knew how Dean felt.

Dean must have been silent for too long, because Cas lifted his head and pulled his hand out from under Dean to reach up and cup his cheek as he had before. “Dean?”

Dean met his worried gaze and realized he didn’t really have a choice. Cas was Cas, and he would know if Dean wasn’t being honest. Dean looked down at Cas’s chest where it was pressed into his own. He shrugged one shoulder in an effort to try and make it less of a deal than it was. “It wasn’t anything; just realized that I might…um, like you.”

Cas slid his hand down under Dean’s chin and pressed until Dean gave in and looked up at him. Then Cas smiled. He smiled that wide, gummy smile that wrinkled his nose and never failed to make Dean stare, mind empty, heart pounding.

“I like you, too, Dean,” Cas said, shifting up Dean’s body to kiss Dean. Dean kissed back, relieved and eager, wrapping an arm around his waist and twisting a hand into Cas’s hair at the back of his head.

When Cas pulled back, still smiling widely, Dean grinned at him sheepishly and asked, “So, um, can I have your phone number now?”

**Author's Note:**

> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8omJvCrwRdY>
> 
>  
> 
> [on tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/post/124408186373/compelling-evidence-nsfw)


End file.
